


Lying bits

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Asled by waknatious back at tumblr from a list of prompts that were titled Domestic Starters.“I’m glad I get to spend time with you like this”





	Lying bits

_“I’m glad I get to spend time with you like this”_

Regina looked up from the book she had been reading, brows slightly raised as Emma blushed, eyes trained into her own book. Next to her there was a list of elvish words Regina had instructed her to search and, with fingers already tinted with drying ink, the blonde seemed younger than she truly was. Tilting her head, the brunette thought on the words that still hovered between them, reaching to the slightly combed walls of her vault. A place, she thought, in where they had hardly been together alone ever since she had tried to teach magic to the blonde.

“I also am.” She found herself saying, a blush threatening to also color her cheeks in the same way it had done with Emma’s. Luckily for her, she was able to control the rising blush and, when the blonde looked up, green eyes gleaming with surprise, she hoped she was able to look as aloof as she wanted to be.

Ever since the coronation there had been tension between them, laced onto every word and action. A tension that Regina could remember being there before she had left Storybrooke but never like this. Snow had told her one night, after far too many meetings with nobles, that Emma had felt guilty the second she had put a foot on Storybrooke, her magic mercuric and erratic in a way that even not magic users had been able to sense it.

“She tried to find you both.” She had said, eyes searching Regina’s and Regina had been able to only smile and swallow, remembering the nights she too, had missed the blonde.

Now, while still looking at the page and trying to find the missing ingredients of a hex that would help the merged realms to be secure to any possible evil that could try to destroy them, Regina thought again on not that night but the one that had come after it, when Emma had called her and told her she wanted to apologize.

_“There is nothing to apologize for”_ , Regina had said, voice soft and fingers clutching her phone stronger than she intended. Knuckles white and magic crackling inside her chest, Regina had heard a small chuckle at the other side of the line.

“There is.”

They hadn’t talked about that night further after they had ended the call but now, as the sound of pages ruffling was the only thing that could be heard on the vault, she bit down her bottom lip.

_“I missed you.”_

The words felt far too strong on her throat, coiling on her tongue as she tried to swallow them, pushing to be heard. It was true, she thought, but she didn’t feel like saying them, not with Emma being on her life again, glancing at her almost shyly every time they managed to have some time alone.

That, as well, had changed. Emma truly tried to have some time with Regina, introducing her to Hope and smiling away whenever Regina asked her to hold the now toddler. There was something there, Regina thought, that felt too brittle to truly try to think about it.

Now, on the vault, with only the two of them, the air felt charged and she checked her magic while shaking her head and taking another book, her fingers crackling purple as it went.

“I think I got something.”

Emma’s words brought her back to the blonde’s eyes, green glimmering with white dots like every time the blonde sensed her magic. Another thing they didn’t talk about.

The book the blonde was offering her had, indeed, some of the words Regina was searching for and, after a second of doubt, the older woman circled the table the two of them were leaning over and tilted her head as she read the passage in where the words were written in.

“It’s not the complete hex.” She muttered, blinking when she looked up, Emma’s face closer than she had thought it would be, dirty white magic sparkling through the blonde’s head.

She looked beautiful.

The thought made her mute as Emma groaned something under her breath, eyes never looking away though.

“But it’s something we can try.”

Regina could feel her voice slightly breathless and she cleaned her throat, taking a step away and enveloping herself on her own magic, trying to ease away the sudden feeling that threatened to set her on fire, pooling on her chest and belly. She believed, she thought morosely, purple twisting on her skin, that she had been able to get some closure back at Hyperion Heights, the reality of Emma not being there a harsh realization she had hoped had helped to get over the blonde.

It appeared, however, that she hadn’t had that much luck.

Emma nipped on her bottom lip and turned, hands quick and, perhaps, shaking as she took on another book. Eyes rimmed red, she didn’t look well-rested. A secondary effect, she had joked, of Hope’s sleep-patterns.

Shaking her head and trying to focus on her own books, Regina felt her fingers twitching, her magic sensing Emma’s now, as it rose and fell with every breath the blonde took. Brittle, she thought again, tense.

“Come over tomorrow.”

The offering surprised them both and Regina gaped for a moment before she nodded, realizing that she really wanted for Emma to say yes.

“With Hope.” She added. “Henry will want to see her and…”

“We can try to find the missing lines for the hex.” Emma’s lips were upturned into a slight, sad smile. One that Regina shook her head at.

“I think I want to have more moments like this.”

_With you._


End file.
